


Hunting is Hard Without Opposable Thumbs

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bobby's still alive, Witchcraft, dog!Dean, dog!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are turned into dogs and soon realize just how lucky they were to be human.<br/>THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be an ordinary hunt. Kill a witch, eat a burger, go home (maybe get drunk and go home with a hot chick to celebrate, who knows? ). Unfortunately Sam and Dean's luck had run out ages ago.   
The Impala was crawling up the driveway of an old, boarded up mansion. 'No one lives here, ' Dean thought to himself as Sam went on and on about some crap that Dean wasn't really listening to.   
Although the house seemed run down and unpopulated, the inside was bright and warm. There were red candles, red pictures and red rugs on the floor. Dean thought that it was a little too much. The door was not only unlocked but open which put both Sam and Dean on edge. Usually they had to break in through a window or pick a lock.  
Dean reflected on the current hunt as he and Sam searched the mansion. Sam had been on a food run when he had come across a random newspaper someone dropped. The article had been on the front page. 'Several Unusual Deaths Terrorize A Small Town' . The deaths obviously had something very witch-y about them. People walking down the street would drop dead from some crazy thing like lepracy or drowning. The trail of deaths led to this house which had been all too easy to get into. 'It's almost like we were led here' Dean thought.  
Sure enough, Sam and Dean turned a corner and came face - to - face with an excited Rowena. She yelled some shit in latin and a hot white light appeared. And that's the last thing Dean remembered.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck? Humans don't have paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short. I will post more tomorrow. If you want to contact me, my tumblr is you-will-be-exterminated .

When Dean finally wakes up, Rowena is gone. Her god - auful red decorations are gone, too. The house looks so dark and grey without it.

Dean feels weird.  It is really warm in here and his tongue feels so small. The smells are way too strong in this room. He smells mold and dog and rats. ' _Ew, I hate_   _rats,'_ Dean thinks. 

Dean tries to get up to find Sammy, when he looks at his hands - no, PAWS. ' _What the fuck? Humans don't have paws,'_ he thinks. Dean is pretty sure he was human the last time he checked. He sits up on his back legs. No... ' _That bitch turned me into a fucking dog.'_

When Dean finally  is able to walk around, he finds a shaggy - haired husky snoozing on Sammy's clothing. He tries to speak,  but his tongue refuses to work with him. He ends up nudging Sam awake with his nose. Sam seems to handle the situation ok, considering they can't talk to each other.

\-----

They can't exactly drive anywhere,  so they end up walking into town. Dean is still pissed that he can't drive his baby and all wants to do right now is find that bitch and make her reverse the spell. Of course,  she is now impossible to find.  Fan-damn-tastic.  Maybe Cas can help. While Sam uses his puppy-eyed face to try to get food from people, Dean lays down with his head on his paws and starts praying.

' _Hey, Cas. Me 'n Sam are kind of in a situation over here. We would really appreciate your help, man.'_ Not ten seconds later, Dean hears the flap of wings behind him. ' _Thank Chuck that worked,'_  Dean thinks as he looks at a very confused Cas. Sammy looks relieved to finally see a familiar face.

"Dean? Sam? Is that you?" Castiel asks the green-eyed lab and the gigantic husky. Dean barks and wags his tail at Cas.

\-----

Later at the bunker,  Cas is filling two bowls with dog food. Dean is disguted, but when he wines at Cas,  the angel says, "You need to eat, Dean. It's organic." This, of course, gets Sam's attention. He looks at Dean with an 'It could be worse' face on.

Dean will never admit it, even to himself, but the food doesn't taste that bad. He kind of likes it.

Afterwards,  Cas lets them outside to do their business. Dean is sniffing at an interesting sent when he hears a small noise to his left. A fat squirrel is watching him. Before he what he is doing, Dean is growling and chasing after the little fucker with everything he's got. Just as his mouth is about to close around the squirrel's neck, he hears Castiel yell his name. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to post a new chapter yesterday.

"Dean!" Cas yells. Dean stops when he realizes what he is doing. Why did he chase after the squirrel? He never minded the little shits before. Why did he get the sudden urge to murder every last one of them?

' _Add that to the pile of unanswered questions. Why did Rowena turn us into dogs? Why can't I talk? Why do I have the sudden urge to do doggy things like chase squirrels and scratch my ass on the carpet?'_ Dean looks up at a very concerned Castiel.

Cas mumbles something along the lines of "This is worse than I thought." Once everyone is safe inside the bunker, Cas starts scrolling through his contacts. He selects one and after a few rings, Dean hears Bobby's gruff voice on the other end of the line. After he fills Bobby in on their current situation, Cas puts his phone on speaker for Sam and Dean to hear.

"Ya Idgits need to be more careful.  If Rowena still has The Book Of The Damned, you are lucky she JUST turned you into dogs. I've never heard of a spell that can turn a human completely into a dog, but I will look into it. I doubt that there even is a counter spell. Until we find Rowena, you'll just have to get used to walking on all fours. That means not giving in to your doggy instincts,  Dean." Dean just huffs and rolls his eyes.

The thought of spending an uncertain amount of time like this nauseates Dean. He doesn't want to spend another minute like this. Instead of crying like a bitch about it though, Dean goes to take a nap in his room, leaving Sam and Cas in the kitchen.


End file.
